Not Your Everyday Activity
by Lemony Sickness
Summary: Sometimes, there is nothing better than fooling around with the one you love. This is a yuri fanfic, you have been warned!


**Author's Note: **Enjoy and review!!!

**Warnings:** Yuri, Semi-Lemon, Language, and Vulgar Humor. Plus, characters are slightly OOC (out of character).

Not Your Everyday Activity 

By: Lemony Sickness

FUCK HEERO

Dorothy Catalonia walked into Relena Peacecraft's bedroom suite, quickly shutting the wooded double doors behind her, the resounding click indicating that the doors were now locked. Relena turned to greet her, her eyes lighting up, and a smile gracing the pretty features. Dorothy returned the smile, and took off her coat and draped it over the desk chair. She unbuttoned the top three buttons on her white collared shirt as she crossed the room. Relena met her half way.

Dorothy roughly grabbed Relena and pressed her small frame against hers, causing the latter to hit her chin on her shoulder. Slowing down her hormones, she lifted Relena's face and kissed her chin lovingly.

"Oops, sorry love," Dorothy whispered as she brushed her lips over Relena's.

Relena molded her body to Dorothy's and moaned at the contact. Dorothy laughed at the eagerness, and pushed the shorter blonde towards the bed till she fell back on it and laughed. Dorothy unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, and pulled off her khaki pants and under-garments, then settled herself upon Relena, straddling her waist, beginning to perform the proper procedures to get Relena bare and writhing beneath her.

Once both females were unclothed, Dorothy leaned over with a predatory gleam in her eyes and smiled, "It's been a busy day?"

"Oh… Slightly. My usual meetings and stuff," Relena replied leaning up on her elbows and tilted her head, raising her eyebrows.

"Well? Did you ask?" Dorothy inquired, curiosity overruling the fact that Relena was underneath her.

"I saw no need to ask."

"What!? But…"

Relena smirked and placed her finger on Dorothy's lips to silence her protests, "Shhh, I simply _told_ them I was going to take a three week vacation, and that you would be joining me for precautionary measures."

"That's what I love about you. So trusted and innocent looking, yet your conniving and a huge tease."

Relena only continued to smirk as she wrapped fingers around Dorothy's neck and pulled her to her and kissed her to stop the conversation. Relena's lips moved with Dorothy's and opened her mouth expectantly when she felt her lover's tongue run upon her lower lip. Relena moaned into Dorothy's mouth as Dorothy caressed her breasts and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples, making them hard. Dorothy smiled, satisfied as she noticed goose bumps appear all over the woman beneath her.

Dorothy placed her hands, palm down, on either side of Relena's head, feeling the silky smoothness of her honey blond hair; her own platinum blonde hair cascading around the two creating a shiny veil.

"Beautiful," Dorothy whispered.

"Hardly," Relena huffed, rolling her eyes in a very unladylike fashion, "You're pushing it."

"Fine, you may be… Lumpy," Dorothy quipped, squeezing Relena's pert breasts for emphasize and winking mischievously, "But eh, you're perfect to me."

Relena only rolled her eyes again and trailed her index finger along Dorothy's spine causing an uncontrolled shiver to course through the female on top and a low predatory growl to ensue from her lips.

"Enough talk, let's play," Relena snapped playfully as she took Dorothy by surprise and used her strength to roll them both over and took the same position Dorothy had with her, "I have another meeting later on today, and at the rate we're going, I'll be late."

"Ah no we don't. Your nothing but a big tease," Dorothy retorted and rolled them over again and began kissing and sucking her way down Relena's pale throat, letting her lips linger over her larynx (voice box) to feel the vibrations as Relena moaned and replied with, "Soot yourself."

Relena dug her nails into Dorothy's back when a sensual wetness surrounded the tip of one of her breasts and a tongue flicked over her nipple. Relena knew Dorothy liked her reaction because, she felt her smile. Dorothy nipped and bit her nipple making her eyes widen, and then would flick her pink tongue, yet again, over her nipple to apologize for her onslaught. Dorothy shifted and performed the same ministrations on the other breast with a little more vigor until Relena was moaning uncontrollably.

Relena gasped as a finger brushed her soft curls and ran along her vaginal opening. She glanced up through lidded eyes and saw Dorothy smirk at her reaction. Dorothy pushed herself up till she was face level with Relena and rolled onto her side, propping herself up on the elbow and lazily drawing circles around Relena's bellybutton with her free hand. Dorothy leaned forward and enveloped the other in a passionate kiss, feeling Relena tense and cry out into her mouth before returning the kiss, when one of her digit's entered her.

Searching for the spot, which would send Relena flying in ecstasy, Dorothy was running out of breath. She ended the kiss and took a deep breath as Relena gasped for air and arched up off the bed as her lover hit a special spot inside her. Sooner than expected Relena whined as the loss as Dorothy extracted her finger, but sighed happily when two fingers entered her.

Dorothy smiles as she saw Relena tense, eyes closed, and shudder. Relena's velvety insides convulsing around her digit; her cries of release were lost in a soul-searing kiss.

Dorothy wrapped her arms around Relena's still form, and was about the drop off to sleep when Relena spoke, "What about you?"

"What about me? I'm fine. You needed release more than I. You've been working to hard lately," Dorothy replied running her fingers over Relena's back soothingly when Relena shifted to lat on her stomach.

"I know," Relena sighed, "But I want to do the same for you."

"Later love," Dorothy stated firmly, yet smiling softly, "After all, you're going on vacation in a few days. Then I'll let you have all the fun you want."

Silence crept in, and Dorothy assumed Relena has drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder what Heero would think if he know about this," Dorothy chuckled silently, her eyes widening in surprise when Relena replied,

"Fuck Heero."

"Please don't."

Silence passed and the two women busted into giggles.

OWARI

This isn't something I'm used to writing, but I wrote this for a good friend, I just hope she likes it.

Sorry to all Heero fans, I love him just as much. 1x2 forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
